Schlatter
Schlatter is a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and is one of Daniel Weaver's trusted men. In "Eight Hours" he survives the failed attack on the Boston Tower and returns to the 2nd Mass in season 3. His current fate is unknown. Story |-| Season 1= "Live and Learn" After the retreat from Boston, Schlatter is assigned to the 2nd Mass, and can be seen carrying a gun on the road while travelling with the 2nd Mass. "The Armory" Schlatter is seen eating breakfast at the same table at Daniel Weaver when Tom speaks to Weaver. When Hal arrives back from being held hostage by Pope and his gang, Weaver calls to him and O'Neil, and orders them and Anne to wake the civilians and get them ready to leave in 20 minutes. When Pope's gang arrive to their camp, Schlatter aims his rifle at them. "Prisoner of War" When Porter arrives to there new camp at the school, Schlatter is one of the trusted soldiers that listen to it, and later is sent in groups of 3-4 to find supplies. "Grace" Schlatter armed with a gun escorts the caged skitter. He later comes back from his supply run with O'Neil, Maggie and another fighter, and it is mentioned by Maggie, that one of the fighter jocks found a group of harnessed kid; and it is revealed that Weaver had them taking tabs on Maggie. Later that day, he walks into the schools gymnasium with O'Neil were they sit down and eat. "Silent Kill" Schlatter is seen multiple times around the school. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" A few days later, his helps make the school more secure, and helps flip over cars at the front of the school for cover for when the skitters and mechs were said to attack. Schlatter is later seen in the gymnasium when they discuss the 7th Mass taking the kids while they defend the school. He is later seen again when Tom Mason confirms that they will send the kids with Terry Clayton. "Sanctuary (Part 2)" After Mike's death, Schlatter attends his funeral, and holds and folds the American flag with Dai. "What Hides Beneath" When John Pope gathers the 2nd Mass, he asks for Schlatter's gun to demonstrate the mech bullet, Schlatter asks Captain Weaver for confirmation and he agree's to give Pope the gun. After Pope fires the bullet the mech, Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they are taking the fighter to the aliens, and Schlatter cheers. "Mutiny" Schlatter listens to Weavers plan about attacking the tower. Schlatter stands guard at the door while the fighters and John Pope make the mech bullets. Schlatter is seen moving ammo across the school. A few days later, when Maggie and Hal arrive back from their scouting mission, Schlatter can be seen unloaded oil drums from the back of the truck with O'Neil and a few other fighters. Schlatter listens to Weavers new speech about attacking the tower, and he is one of the fighters that volunteer to go and attack the Espheni tower. "Eight Hours" When Weaver instructs the fighters what to do on the road, Schlatter can be seen and joins one of the four squads to plant the bomb. Schlatter joins squad two which is instructed to attack the east leg. Schlatter survived the attack and found his way back to the 2nd Mass. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" After the The Volm land, he resides in the new Charleston camp. "Badlands" When the Espheni attack Charleston, Schlatter and Anthony bring Lt. Fisher to Tom, were they decide what to do with her. "At All Costs" Outside, he brings Lt. Fisher to witness the Beamers flying over, and when she tries to flee Schlatter pushes her back. Lt. Fisher then witnesses the Volm destroying the Beamers with their weapons. "Brazil" Weeks later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, Schlatter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, he is given back his weapon and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" When the 2nd Mass were returning to Charleston after 22 days, the Espheni attacked, deploying Mega-Mechs, Beamers, and Obelisks. It is possible that he was killed, but his current fate is unknown. Appearances Gallery Andrey_Ivchenko-FS.jpg Schlatter-O'Neil.jpg O'Neil1x02.jpg Schlatter-Pope.jpg Fighters-S1.PNG Schlatter-S1Crop.PNG fighters1x03.PNG Schlatter&O'Neil.PNG Schlatter-Guard.PNG Schlatter-1x07.PNG SchlatterEp8.PNG Schlatter-HD.jpg S1-Schlatter.PNG Schlatter-EP3.PNG Schlatter-S3Ep3.PNG RadioOperator-S3.PNG Schlatter-S3Fianle.PNG Trivia *Andrey Ivchenko who did not appear in Season 2, contacted Director Greg Beeman and asked if he could come out to Vancouver, to shoot for Season 3; Greg Beeman said "With loyalty like that who would say no". Category:Fighter Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Unknown